Episode 4
Bellnoa the Brave (勇者ベルノア, Yūsha Berunoa) is the 4th episode in the Over Drive Girl 1/6 anime TV series. Characters *Mikoto Bouida *Ozma *Nona *Haruto Bouida *Bellnoa Synopsis A second moving figurine appears before Haruto and Nona - Bellnoa. She's the main character of the RPG "Dragulious Saga 4," and no matter how much it's explained to her, she refuses to accept reality. Then Nona's hidden powers activate... Summary 200px|left|thumb|Nona holding Bellnoa's game Nona and Haruto were playing a game and Nona was happy about learning fast and regreted forbidding games earlier. Nona then saw a Dragulious Saga 4, a game that his sister brought him and he used to play it a lot. She then questioned if Bellnoa, the main character of the game was beautiful, but Haruto dodged it by questioning her if she is against starting the cheating affairs. But Nona denied it as she though it she was just a game character. As they moved on the next game, Haruto asked Mikoto if she wanted to play too as the game was for four players, but Haruto had to leave to go buy more controllers. Ozma was happy that he was included too, but while waiting for Haruto, Mikoto fell asleep and Ozma got attacked and freezed. As Nona went to see what was going on, she got attacked by Bellnoa asking her if she was the boss here. Bellnoa was believing the Demon King was doing some tricks and that if she defeats Nona, she will be send back to her world. Nona then used a smokescreen and tried to explain who she was and that she doesn't want to fight, but Bellnoa used a bind technique, which Nona confused as tentacles she saw on a tin volume earlier. As she caught up Nona, Bellnoa saw her video game box and Nona started to explain that she was likely like her. thumb|200px|Nona turning into Shadow Nona Bellnoa seemingly understood she was a doll, but still believed that if she defeats Haruto, she may return to her world. But Nona kept telling her, she won't return. Bellnoa then seeing Nona was strong, wanted to fight her, no matter the reason and attacked her. As an emergency operation, Nona turned into "Shadow Nona", getting black hair and slimmer armor. In that moment Haruto came back, and upon seeing Nona, he realized it was Shadow Nona. Bellnoa then attacked Haruto, but he got saved by Nona. Then using another magic she caught Nona and told Haruto, that in exchange for her life, he should send her back to her world. Haruto agreed and went in the other room and moments later Bellnoa wasn't able to move. Haruto then explained that she started her game and opened her menu, believing she is connected to his game. Nona then suggested they should destroy her, as if released, she will continue to bring chaos. Haruto agreed and started removing her equipment, making her weaker, but Bellnoa being in similar situation in the past, knew she would get her equipment back. Haruto then started equipping various outfits, getting more and more revealing until she was in a tiny bikini one. As Bellnoa started to cry and Nona stopped Haruto, she told him he was the worst. Mikoto then came with Ozma and they also saw what happened and called him the worst too. 200px|thumb|left|Bellnoa entering her world Nona and Bellnoa then took a bath together with a hand soap. As Bellnoa wasn't used to this, Nona helped her take a shower. Bellnoa then questioned Nona why she was looking different when they fought and Nona explained it, saying she doesn't have memories of what happens during those times, but had 2 messages. As she played the messages, she turned into Shadow Nona again, telling Bellnoa she wasn't fighting seriously and to not get cocky for having a bigger breasts. Later as Bellnoa was watching the game screen, she figured she can enter her world from there and dragged Haruto too, as she wanted his power and that they fight together. Moments later Nona brought food, but couldn't see Haruto or Bellnoa and Ozma informed her that insane supernatural phenomenon occurred and they went into the game.